Final Fantasy VIIGhosts
by Surge
Summary: The past of Sephiroth, Cloud, Zack, and the man in the pipe.


[I]3 men.  
  
All linked to together by a common cause  
  
Sephiroth.[/I]  
  
[size=3][color=blood][b]Final Fantasy 7-Ghosts[/b][/color][/size]  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
[I]Official Shinra Documents.Password:******.PASSWORD ACCEPTED.Granting Access.  
  
WELC_OME TO T_HE OFFICIAL SHIN_RA DOC_UMENTS, PLEA_SE CHOO_SE A TOPI_C.  
  
TOP_IC SELE_CTED.SEPHIROTH .1  
  
File Size-64mb Author: Professor Hojo ACCESS LIMITED PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD ************* PASSWORD ACCEPTED WEL_COME TO S_HIN_RA.  
  
~TRANSMISSION BEGIN  
  
I knew he was special the second I laid eyes on him. As he lay sprawled across the table, I knew he was the perfect specimen. I decided to begin all experiments immediately, I wanted him now, when he was perfect.  
  
The first order of business was injecting the cells of the sample Jenova (further reading:Jenova/ SHINRA science_DEPARTMENT Chap. 8). I gave him 5 full injections, two straight away, one an hour later, and the final two 3 hours after the third. He began kicking in a spastic manner following to 5th inoculation, it seemed he was a perfect match for the antigens. Gleefully, I dipped the screaming child in my Mako bath, hoping for some good results. The specimen instantly cringed from the Mako. What is this? Perhaps he is not perfect? No.Mako is harmless in its normal form, but don't tell me my flawless sample has already developed a fear of drowning? Well, it looks like my experiments have been complicated. I cannot risk the chance of this specimen dying, so I will clone him. Two copies, lest one fail. If the clones fail, I will have to be extra careful to see OPERATION: SOLDIER does not. I must not fail. Sephiroth must not die. ~TRANSMISSION END[/I]  
  
"Interesting." The ninja quickly closed down the computer program and leaped into the nearby air duct. Quickly, she pulled the grate onto the vent and crawled down the pipe until she felt she was safe. "So, Cloud really is a clone? No, it never said that. It said two clones, but never named them. I could go back and check some later files, but I don't want to risk getting caught." The female ninja weighed her decision. "Another day," she decided, and edged deeper into the ventilation shaft.\  
  
[center].o0o.[/center]  
  
"Tifa, hurry! The guards spotted us!" The ninja, now outside and unmasked leapt into the rear of the old pickup truck, which sped away even before her bottom hit the rusty, rain-worn metal of the truck. Guards exploded from the entrance of the SHINRA building, firing on the truck. A tire was hit and the truck slowed. "Damn it, Tifa! They got the tire, they're catch us for sure now!"  
  
"As if those Shinra Speeders weren't gonna catch us anyway!," Tifa yelled back to the driver. At that moment, the Speeders burst out of the building garage. "They're still a quarter mile back, come on Johnny, give it everything you've got!," Tifa yelled.  
  
"Damn bitch, whaddya think this is, the Highwind! This old girl can barely hit 40 anymore!" The Shinra Speeders were quickly gaining on Tifa and Johnny. They were now less than an eighth of a mile back.  
  
"All right, Johnny, I'm gonna have to do something drastic, but you just keep moving. Don't come back for me, and can handle this myself," Tifa said bravely.  
  
"What are you gonna do!" The Speeders were now less than 10 feet back.  
  
"See ya Johnny!," Tifa yelled, leaping from the back of the truck.  
  
"TIFA!," Johnny howled, as he sped on through the night.  
  
[center].o0o.[/center]  
  
Tifa, however, was holding her own. Following her initial leap from the back of Johnny's duster, she landed crotch-first on the shoulders of the Speeder Leader, causing him unparalleled pleasure, and then equal pain, as she snapped his neck, pushed him from his seat, and landed in his place, all in one swift motion. The following soldiers immediately began to push Tifa and her cycle into the ground. Two bikers lined up on either side of her, and swung their billy-clubs wildly. Tifa ducked, and the poor men cracked each other's skulls, and fell off their bikes to their doom.  
  
"This is easy," Tifa thought. However, at that moment, a large bike pulled up and evened itself with her own. The rider looked very familiar. "Cloud," she whispered.  
  
"Sorry babe," the rider said as he swung his club, knocking Tifa unconscious. He quickly grabbed the young, attractive ninja from her still moving bike, and whisked her away, back to the Shinra Building.  
  
[center].o0o.[/center]  
  
"WHAT!? What do you mean she went back!? First, you let Tifa into a dangerous situation without consulting me and then you let her get caught!?" "I don't think she was caught, she just hasn't come back yet." "Forget being caught, she might be dead Johnny, DEAD!" "I'm sorry Cloud, she just told me to keep going."  
  
"Of course she did! But that doesn't mean you leave a woman alone!" "Hey man, she's a hell of a lot more capable of defending herself than I am!" "DAMN YOU JOHNNY!"  
  
[/center].o0o.[/center]  
  
"So, little miss Tifa, security says our files were hacked. So, you enjoy snooping around don't you? Well, would you like to read the rest of that file?" "You're just going to give it to me?" "Oh my pretty," the scientist stroked his prisoners hair, "you'll be dead in a few hours anyway."  
  
[I]  
  
~TRANSMISSION BEGIN ~SEPHIROTH .2  
  
After many months of work, the clones have been completed. PROJECTs Zack and Zeus are ready to be unveiled.[/I]  
  
"Zack and Zeus?"  
  
[I]After early testing, Zack did not show any reaction to J-Cells, however, Zeus has flourished. However, he has looked sickly as of late. I have chosen to create yet another clone, as my plans have now evolved.  
  
I finally struggled Sephiroth into his first Mako bath. He is starting to show some strong reactions. As I injected a new batch of J-Cells into him, he grabbed my finger and nearly broke it.  
  
~TRANMISSION END .......  
  
~TRANSMISSION BEGIN ~SEPHIROTH .3  
  
Several years have passed, and Sephiroth, Zack, and Zeus are now reaching their adolescent years. Sephiroth is just as strong as I expected him to be, Zack is slightly weaker, and Zeus still appears to be sickly. I am thinking of perhaps killing him off. My fourth clone, whom is still unnamed, is slightly weaker than Sephiroth and Zack, but has formed a type of companionship with Zack. Sephiroth, however, looks down upon all of them.  
  
~TRANSMISSION END  
  
.......  
  
~TRANSMISSION BEGIN ~SEPHIROTH .4  
  
Today is the big day, SOLDIER try-outs.  
  
As expected, Sephiroth swept the field, earning top marks in every category. Zack also made the cut. Zeus never even made the try-outs at all, but he wasn't expected to do that well anyway. In fact, I haven't seen him in several days.  
  
The fourth sample has fled from my grasp, and has apparently made it out of Midgar.  
  
~TRANSMISSION END  
  
.......  
  
~TRANSMISSION BEGIN ~SEPHIROTH .5  
  
It seems Zeus has also escaped, however, I don't expect he made it out of Midgar in his health.  
  
The war with Wutai rages on. Sephiroth has emerged as.  
  
~TRANSMISSION CUT [/I]  
  
"That's all you need to see honey."  
  
"The fourth sample, was it Cloud?"  
  
"Perhaps. The answer lies in the later files, but they aren't here. They are someplace far away."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Oh, you've been there before, but unfortunately, you'll never be there again.  
  
[b]END[/b]  
  
I know, this story seems dumb and confusing, but it will all be explained, in time.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"How did I get into this again?" Johnny moaned, as he drove Cloud back towards the Shinra Building in his truck.  
  
"You let Tifa go, that's how," Cloud answered angrily.  
  
The pair was now driving through the Sector 5 Slums, near Aeris' house. A bum ran up to the slow moving vehicle as they passed.  
  
"Ga ga hu ga.," the bum mumbled as they passed.  
  
"Ah, here's some cash," Johnny said, tossing some gil. "Now go get drunk and leave us alone."  
  
The bum looked at the gil curiously.  
  
"Well.do you want it or not," Johnny asked. The bum looked up at Johnny through bright green eyes. "Whatever," Johnny said, and pulled away.  
  
[center].o0o.[/center]  
  
"Cloud, what's the matter, you aint said a word since Sector 5."  
  
"Those eyes, Johnny."  
  
"What are you on about?"  
  
"Those eyes, I've seen them before."  
  
"Dude, your starting to creep me out, let's just go get Tifa."  
  
[center].o0o.[/center]  
  
[I]Back in the Shinra Building-Cell Area[/I]  
  
"Well, Tifa, what do you plan to do with the last couple hours of you life," Hojo asked.  
  
"Not what you want me to do," Tifa answered.  
  
"Ah, feisty, I bet you're a tiger in bed."  
  
"Get away from me."  
  
"You realize I can save you from this death!?," Hojo bellowed, grabbing Tifa.  
  
"That's enough Dad," a voice thundered from the cell doorway. Hojo looked up to se his son, his green eyes glistening in the darkness of the cell. It was the man that had captured Tifa.  
  
"Ah, right, Zack, sure thing."  
  
[I]"Zack?," Tifa thought, "What's going on here."[/I]  
  
[center].o0o.[/center]  
  
Johnny and Cloud pulled around the back of the Shinra Building.  
  
"Ga bu gah."  
  
"What the hell!," Johnny jumped.  
  
"Looks like this guy hitched a ride," Cloud said, lifting the Sector 5 bum up out of the back of the truck by his collar.  
  
"Whatever, lock him in the truck." Cloud did so, and the two friends entered the Shinra Building.  
  
[b][CHAPTER 2][/b]  
  
Johnny and Cloud scaled the steps of the Shinra Building.  
  
"Damn, this is even longer than I remember," Cloud said, breathing heavily. "I hope we don't have to fight, I'm exhausted," he added.  
  
"I hope we don't have to fight too," Johnny answered, now gripping his machine gun more tightly.  
  
"Geez Johnny, let the gun breathe," Cloud told his tense comrade. "Here we go, Floor 60, the stairs don't go any higher." Cloud pushed through the door and into the main building. Immediately, he dove to the left to dodge a hail of machine gun bullets. Johnny slammed to door shut behind Cloud, staying in the safety of the stairwell.  
  
Meanwhile, Cloud hid behind a large statue. "Here we go," he bellowed, leaping out from behind the sculpture, deflecting ammunition with his sword, Ultima Weapon, as he slowly made his way towards the soldiers. A soldier in the back row tossed a grenade at Cloud who quickly kicked it away. Nonetheless, the grenadier had accomplished his task of distracting Cloud, and hot lead ate through the swordsman's shoulder. "DAAAAAAAAAAAMN IIIIT!," Cloud bawled, falling to the floor in pain.  
  
"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOOOOOOOOOOOU BIIIIIIITCHEEEEEEEEEES!" Johnny exploded out of the stairwell, guns-a-blazin'. Three Shinra soldiers were instantly cut down in the hail of gunfire. Cloud used the sudden backup to escape to the statue once again. Johnny held tight with his cover fire, killing 2 more guards.  
  
"Stop!," Cloud commanded, crouched behind the statue, fingering a Time Materia. The soldiers stopped in there tracks. "Johnny, get over fire now!," Cloud yelled. His partner trotted across the frozen battlefield. "Tie them up before they start moving again." As Johnny went off in search of rope, Cloud surveyed his battle stricken surroundings. "If Tifa was captured," Cloud thought, "She'd be in the Cells. That would be on the."  
  
"63rd floor."  
  
".yeah, the 63rd floor, good job Johnny.Johnny?" Cloud looked up, hoping to see his pal Johnny, but expecting danger."  
  
"Hello Cloud," he heard, as he looked up to see a large warrior, sporting a large mane of black hair.  
  
"Zack?." Cloud murmured.  
  
"Yup, and it's good to see you again pal."  
  
"Really? Zack!" Cloud stood and gave his old friend a hug. "I can't believe I'm seeing you again, after all these years! I thought you were dead!"  
  
"I was dead Cloud."  
  
[center].o0o.[/center]  
  
"Marlene!" Barret barged into the bar into the Seventh Heaven Bar.  
  
"Daddy," Marlene cried, running to her father.  
  
"Did you have a good time honey? Where's Cloud and Tifa?"  
  
"Well, Uncle Cloud left last night to get some food, and while he was gone, Aunt Tifa and Johnny left. It's OK though, because Uncle Wedge was here with me."  
  
"Last night!? And they aren't back yet!?"  
  
"Well, Uncle Cloud got back with the food last night, and asked where Aunt Tifa was. I said she left with Johnny and Cloud got his jealous look. He started pacing around the bar, and he looked very worried. Then, Johnny came back without Tifa and Cloud started yelling at him. Then, Uncle Wedge took me downstairs and put me to sleep, so I don't know what happened."  
  
"Where's Wedge?"  
  
"Sleeping of course." Barret walked over to the stairwell where his pinball machine had once sat.  
  
"Wedge, get yur ass up here," he bellowed, "You've got some explainin' to do!"  
  
[center].o0o.[/center]  
  
"Cloud, I'm sorry to have to do this, but I cannot let you go any further."  
  
"What are you talking about Zack?," Cloud asked.  
  
"I cannot let you interfere with our father's plans."  
  
"Our father? You make it sound like we're brothers."  
  
"Oh Cloud, you have so much to learn," Zack began. "Thirty years ago, our father, Hojo, began his plans to create an ultimate soldier."  
  
"Sephiroth."  
  
"Precisely. However, the first specimen, Sephiroth, showed resistance to the Mako. Thus, we were born out of a necessity, to keep those plans alive. There was you, me, and one other, one who has not been seen for many years. We were born of Lucrecia, who died shortly after the 3rd clone was born. Hojo's plans were ruined. The mother was the only one capable of incubating the clones, us Cloud, we're the clones. However, father found a loophole, a direct descendant of Lucrecia could perform the incubation process. Acting quickly, he had Sephiroth round up the two clones, us. The people of Nibelheim witnessed this top-secret act, so they had to be exterminated. Hojo kept us in his incubation tubes for 5 years, waiting for the descendant of Lucrecia to show herself. However, he had already destroyed her, or so it was thought. The descendant was one of the two survivors of the Nibelheim fire, and it has taken her 10 years to show herself. She laid low for several years, but then made the mistake of defeating Sephiroth, with you, and making herself a household name. Hojo was overcome with joy. Although he and Sephiroth had been defeated, and Sephiroth was presumed dead, his experiments could continue with the capture of Tifa."  
  
"What does he plan to do with her?," Cloud interrupted angrily.  
  
"He planned to fuse her with Sephiroth. She would have not survived the process, but Sephiroth would live on, protected by the love of his family, practically immortal," Zack concluded.  
  
"So you're saying that Sephiroth, Tifa, you and me are all related?"  
  
"In one way or another. There was one other, but he has been taken out of the picture."  
  
"Sephiroth is gone, what does Hojo plan to do?"  
  
"He will use me. No longer will I be second best to Sephiroth, I will be all-powerful, immortal!"  
  
"You're willing to kill Tifa for that!?"  
  
"It will be worth it, Tifa will live on inside of me!"  
  
"That's it! I'm gonna have to take you down Zack!"  
  
"I did not die 5 years ago near Midgar, you cannot defeat me Cloud."  
  
"I can try!," Cloud bellowed, unsheathing the Ultima Weapon. Zack followed suit with his own.  
  
"Come on Cloud. I will not let you destroy our plans. Feel the wrath of the MASTER Sword!"  
  
Zack lunged at Cloud, who side-stepped, brining his sword around and  
taking swing at his brother's back. Zack pulled his sword back over  
his head and parried the blow. Cloud once again reached for his Time  
Materia, casting Slow on his target.  
  
"Fool!," Zack bellowed, pointing to the ribbon he had tied around his  
wrist.  
[I]"Damn Cloud thought, I can't take him!"[/I]  
  
At that moment, the stairwell door opened, and the Sector 5 bum  
trudged into the room. Zack stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Zeus! Impossible!" 


End file.
